Adopting The Minions
by Pricat
Summary: A story about how the adorable Minions came to be with Gru and learn that somebody cares about them and inspired by Dustal Grey's story History of the Minions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with today after watching the movie for the fourth time and always wondered how the Miniions came to live with Gru along with working for him but reading the one shot History of the Minions by Dustal Grey on here made me write this**

**I imagine they came from outer space but nobody on Earth cared about them but live in a shelter run by the Government but nobody is allowed to adopt them because they would take them for granted but Gru comes into their lives and takes them in like with the girls but he sees their true potential and becomes a father to them.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a stormy night as Dave and his fellow Minions were locked up in a shelter because nobody wanted them after they'd came to Earth from a far off planet but were very innocent and playful but smart but people wanted to take advantage of them as they didn't understand them or could use them to do all the work.

But Dave and his many siblings weren't giving up on somebody wanting them and to show them love instead of being tricked but the owners of the Government owned shelter kept telling them nobody would want them making them cry a lot at night.

Like Tonight.

"Dave?

You okay?" he heard Kevin say.

They were seperated into different rooms as they tended to rough house a lot when they were all together but he knew he and Kevin normally talked together.

They talked in Minionese which nobody understood but they did but they could understand each other.

Kevin then heard Dave looking out the window as a shooting star crossed the sky but knew he was wishing they would get adopted or that somebody would take all of them.

Kevin smiled knowing his brother would do this every night but heard him yawn removing his goggle as they helped them see as they didn't have very good vision without their goggles.

He knew that somehow his friend's wish would come true.

They had no idea their wish would come true...

* * *

Gru sighed as he was woken the next morning by his alarm clock but also a phone call as he rubbed sleep from his eyes as he was thinking of plans to take over as he was a twenty four and beginning his career as a supervillain and had moved out of his mother's home when he was twenty one but wasn't having much luck but he then saw his friend Dr Nefaro join him but told him the call was from a shelter that had something he might like as Gru was curious.

"Fine I'll go.

But what could be so important there?

I'm a super villain, not a carer." he told him.

Nefaro had heard about the Minions arriving in Earth a few months ago and knew his friend would truly like them but he then was eating breakfast but hoped things would be okay.


	2. Taking Them In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Gru decides to adopt the Minions after seeing them trying to escape but there's not a lot of them yet.**

**But they're gonna have a lot of fun with Gru and Nefaro.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Gru then arrived at the shelter around lunchrime but was curious about why they'd asked him to come here but heard strange sounds as they were coming from the mess hall.

Dave and his fellow Minions were trying to escape from the shelter.

They had attempted it before but had failed but Gru and Nefaro were impressed seeing them.

But they were busted but one of the Minions flew into Gru's arms as Kevin had been mad they'd gotten busted again.

"Awwww it's okay little guy." he said.

Dave was stunned as nobody had ever spoken to him like that before.

But the owner of the shelter was stunned as Gru wanted to adopt them.

"Are you sure Mr Gru?

These guys are a handful." he told him.

Kevin and the other Minions were frowning.

They knew that possible adopters had rejected them after asked that but he had a feeling along with the other Minions Gru wanted them.

"That's perfect!

I'll take them." Gru said.

Dave was stunned as the other Minions were hugging him but knew there wasn't a lot of them but Nefaro could help with that.

"Go pack your stuff." the owner said.

The Minions were excited going to their rooms and packing things into their suitcases but knew they'd be happy there.

* * *

Dave was in awe along with the other Minions as they arrived at Gru's black house but Nefaro smiled knowing they would have fun.

But Stuart was laughing as Dave wondered what was going through his mind but he didn't want to tell knowing Dave and Kevin would try to stop him but they then saw a fluffy dog with sharp fangs like a pirhanna's lunge at them but Kevin jumped onto it's back.

"Yee-haw!" he said as Stuart and Dave were laughing hysterically.

Nefaro was stunned seeing this as he never seen anybody do rodeo with a dog.

Especially one like Kyle.

But Kevin went flying off Kyle but landed on the couch.

Dave and Stuart were laughing but he jumped off as they were rough housing.

Gru laughed at their antics but saw Dave get the freeze ray.

"This should be fun." Gru said.

He then froze Kevin and Stuart in their tracks.

He was laughing at them.

Kevin and Stuart gave him annoyed looks.

Nefaro then grabbed them as he wanted to study them.

They were excited entering the underground lab.

He knew that they could learn about them.


	3. Learning About Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope DM fans like.**

**Gry and Nefaro are learning about the Minions and what they could do.**

**I haven't gotten any reviews yet for this and I thought the Minions were popular.**

**I know people probably are reading this.**

* * *

Nefaro saw Dave along with Kevin and Stuart look nervous as he was trying to figure out more about them but Gru had an idea as he picked up Dave but Kevin heard him whimper but Gru understood.

"Don't worry little guy.

We won't hurt you.

Or your friends.

We're just very curious about you guys." he said.

Dave relaxed as Nefaro put a syringe in the Minion's arm but he was crying making Kevin and Stuart worried about him.

But they saw Gru give him a cookie as Dave was eating but liked the taste as he was talking excitedly as the other Minions were curious.

He then did the same to them but they were excited eating cookies but were hugging Gru's legs as he laughed at them.

"You're welcome little guys." he said.

They were curious about the lab but saw that there were blueprints for vehicles but they smiled as they had an idea on how to help Gru with these but Nefaro was smiling knowing what they were thinking as he wanted to see what they would do.

He then saw them grabbing tools but he saw them beginning to build.

He saw Gru leave the lab.

He hoped that they would be okay.

* * *

Gru was drinking soda as he was making lunch but was happy about these little guys he'd adopted but were in awe at their energy as he wondered what they would eat but Dave's eye went wide seeing bananas along with Kevin and Stuart but Gru saw them grab the entire bunch of bananas.

"So you guys like bananas huh?

That's cute." he said.

Nefari smiled at this but saw the Minions jumping around.

"I guess this makes them hyper." he said.

Gru then watched them rough housing.

He noticed they were wearing denim overalls.

"They wanted to wear them." Nefaro told him.

But he broke them up.

Kevin stuck his tongue out.

He then saw Nefaro take them.

He then went into the lab.

Gru smiled at this.

He was curious about what was going on in there.

* * *

Befaro was amazed at the Minion's skills at building as they'd improved Gru's car but adding rocket boosters to it to make it go faster but he wondered what they were drawing something but saw them write their names on them but smiled reading their names but saw the blueprints for a plane but he was amazed at their creating.

But he saw them get hungry as Gru was ordering dinner but having pizza but ordered stuffed crust but knew the Minions would probably go berserk but was looking forward to this.

He sighed as he knew Gru would be impressed.

He saw the Minions playing but laughed.

Dave and the two Minions were running around the lab.

But he then saw them leave the lab going upstairs.

He then found them in the living room playing with Kyle.

He sighed seeing them chasing the dog.

Gru laughed at their energy.

He then heard the doorbell ring.

He knew it was the delivery guy.

He knew that they would like pizza.

* * *

Gru smiled seeing the Minions get curious seeing pizza but nervous but relaxed seeing Gru eating it and knew it must be good if he was eating it but they grabbed a slice but were loving it as they'd never had pizza before but Nefaro laughed seeing them fight over pizza but it was cute.

"Mmm... stuffed crust!" they said.

They saw Gru and Nefaro giving them a look like they'd grown an extra head.

"They must be able to talk a little.

We should get them to talk more." Gru told Nefaro.

He then saw them drink soda but made Gru nervous knowing they could be hyper.

But a sugar rush only lasted for a while.

Nefaro watched as the Minions were bouncing off the walls..

But thankfully they calmed down but Gru picked them up and carried them to a room but tucked them in but left them to sleep as he and Nefaro were talking...


	4. Giving Gru An Idea

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to liz for reviewing and hope you like.**

**Gru is assuring Dave that he and his friends have a home with him and Nefaro after a bad dream makes him worried.**

* * *

Dave's eye opened with a jolt in the early hours of the morning as he'd had a bad dream about being in the shelter but never getting adopted but looked at Kevin and Stuart who were asleep.

He needed some comfort as he left the room but entered the living room but Gru was stunned seeing him sad as he saw the Minion cling to him tight as he felt safe with him but Gru then picked him up gently as he headed to his bedroom.

He had a feeling the Minion had an nightmare but felt bad for him knowing it had been about being in the shelter and not getting adopted or him sending them back.

"It'll be okay Dave.

I like you and your friends a lot.

Being in that shelter scared you huh?

This is your home now." he assured him.

Dave was already asleep beside him.

Gru smiled yawning as he was tired.

His eyes then closed in sleep too.

* * *

Kevin and Stuart were in the kitchen but hungry seeing that Nefaro was up but trying to make pancakes.

"We should help him." Stuart said.

"What about Dave?" Kevin asked.

"We can look for him later." Stuart replied.

Nefaro then saw them approach grabbing the pan and the pancake ingredients but he was stunned seeing them making pancakes but knew they were smart but needed incentive but right now they were sort of thanking Gru for getting them out of the shelter but saw Dave along with Gru enter but smiling seeing his friends cook and wearing aprons.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Stuart warned.

But it was too late.

Dave was on the floor laughing.

Kevin then started beating him up.

Gru thought it was funny but broke it up.

"Mmmmmm pancakes smell good." he said.

"They made them." Nefaro said.

He knew he meant Kevin and Stuart.

Dave was drinking coffee.

But they were putting banoffee topping on theirs.

Nefaro sighed knowing things were gonna get crazy soon.

Bananas made them hyper.

But Gru smiled evilly.

* * *

Nefaro was nervous as Dave along with Kevin and Stuart were playing with some of the inventions in the lab esprcially the freze ray as they had frozen Nefaro to his chair but Gru was stunned seeing these guys could help in their schemes as he wanted yo go to New York and steral the Times Square Jumbo-Tron but knew he needed more of these guys to help him pull it off but Nefaro had ideas to make more of them as he had DNA samples from them but Gru laughed knowing nobody would dare hurt him with these guys around.

Nefaro knew this could work but saw the Minions calm down but relaxed as he got to work...


	5. Stealing The JumboTron

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Liz for reviewing.**

**Nefaro made a machine to clone the Minions so they could help Gru with his schemes.**

* * *

Nefaro smiled as he'd made a machine that could clone things so he could clone the Minions so they could help Gru with his schemes but he needed to get them to trust him to go through the machine but knew they liked bananas but put some in the machine but smiled seeing Dave, Kevin and Stuart go in the machine as he flipped a switch as he saw them being cloned as more Minions were chasing them out as he smiled knowing it had worked but Gru was still asleep but awoke entering the lab as he saw the new Minions fighting over the banana but stunned.

"I made a machine to clone the Minions to help you." he said.

Gru smiled as he saw the plane they'd built as they were going to New York.

"Let's go!" he said.

Nefaro along with the Minions got in but Nefaro was driving as Gru and the Minions were going to steal the Jumbo-Tron from Times Square but the Minions were operating a claw as it ripped the Jumbo-Tron from it's place on Times Square as people were stunned seeing this as Gru had a smile on his face hugging the Minions as Nefaro was driving the plane back to his home but liking how this was going.

* * *

Nefaro smiled seeing the Minions watching TV on the Jumbo-Tron but Gru was laughing watching the news as they were talkking about the Jumbo-Tron being stolen but the Minions were laughing as they were hungry but Nefaro had taken care of of this by ordering pizza but made it stuffed crust knowing they loved that along with bananas but Gru wanted to pay them for helping them.

"You guys can have anything you want for payment.

Because you work for me.

We're like family." Gru told them.

Dave and the others were stunned hearing this.

They knew that Gru cared about them.

Nefaro then entered the kitchen as he was carrying pizza.

The Minions ran into there excited.

They loved having stuffed crust.

Gru knew they'd be okay.

He was thinking about other schemes.

But it could wait for now.


End file.
